etheralinfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks and Powers
Rank information Through-out the Role play you will gain different ranks each, Ranks represent your strength but within those ranks there are sub-ranks until you get to the higher ranks. Each rank is represented by certain word count which you need to reach to achieve to unlock that rank. However there is also sub-conditions which some ranks require to be unlocked. For example let's say you are midway through the rank tree and to achieve the next rank you might have to fight someone of the same with a rank around your own. however no you would not have to win or lose unless told to but killing is never required. Rank Vs Rank This is for battles. Rank F and E are equal in power. Rank D is 50% more powerful then Both Rank F and E and is able to unlock more potential with there chosen powers. Rank C is 25% more powerful then Rank D and same as Rank D unlocks more potential. Rank B is 25% stronger then Rank C how ever at this rank you are able to have a Sub-power. Rank A is 50% stronger then Rank B you can chose to pick your main or sub to improve. Rank S is 40% stronger then Rank A with this Rank you just have to wait till i think of something other then improving your powers. Rank List Low Power F III - 1500 wc F II - 3000 wc F I - 4500 wc E III - 6000 wc E II - 7500 wc E I - 9000 wc Moderate power D III - 12000 wc D II - 13500 wc D I - 15000 wc High power C III - 18000 wc C II - 19500 wc C I - 21000 wc Very High power B III - 24000 wc B II - 25500 wc B I - 27000 wc Ultimate power A III - 30000 wc A II - 31500 wc A I - 33000 wc Legendary S III - 36000 wc S II - 37500 wc S I - 39000 wc - ????? New word count uses. ---- Word counts will be now currency for both Ranks and sub-ranks however you can not skip a rank by saving up. to buy a rank you will need to have the rank before it. There is also the chance to buy enhancers. Enhancers are used as a power booster however are very expensive and only lasts for a few posts close to 3 posts. Also There will be a store which will be revealed later on which I will personally be controlling it. P.s make sure to keep track of your word counts as once you buy something that amount of word counts is taken from your total like money. Also you need to send either me or Ace your words counts at the end of every week. Powers and Sub-Powers To explain the power system you should start out with a basic power for example the power to heat the air around you and as you rank up your powers will grow in strength for example once you reach let say rank (F I) you are able to make a small flame through the heat you are generating. Your powers essentially grow with you. Once you reach Rank B and are able to have a sub-power it should be one you can also grow on and would be on the rank of F as your sub-power should essentially be less powerful then your main however it also grows with you. Just don't over power yourself and ruin the role play for everyone else. Follow the basic guide I just made.